A Gaylord container, also known as a bulk box, bulk bin, bin box, skid box, or pallet box or container, is used for the storage and transport of a variety of products. Gaylord containers are made of corrugated fiberboard, and a typical Gaylord container can only support a limited number of additional stacked pallet containers, unless reinforcement is provided. For example, in known conventional containers without reinforcement, the sidewalls or shroud of the container typically supports any containers stacked above the container. Conventional shrouds typically support approximately 150 lbs of stacked weight. Such conventional containers can be reinforced to support additional stacked weight by, for example, using a thicker material for sidewalls, diagonal struts, or the like. However, these various solutions significantly increase cost and weight while not being removable or customizable. Moreover, octagonal containers are known to provide improved stacking, but reduce the container volume as compared to a rectangular shape.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more problems of the prior art, including cost, weight, difficulty of assembly, limited stacking capacity, etc. At the same time, the present disclosure is directed to providing an improved reinforcement for Gaylord containers that may be easily removed or reconfigured for various purposes. The present disclosure is particularly applicable to Gaylord containers used in storing and transporting trays and containers for the food industry.